Quest to the Ruins
by Dark Assassin 117
Summary: After a midnight threesome with two bar-maids, Kielvana, a young warrior helps a raiding party to discover the long lost loot of one of the forbiddan cities, but she gets more than just loot... (Rated:M contains acts of a sexual nature. All characters are fictional and please don't use these characters without my permission (Thank you)


In the mystical land of Jaroverka, there lied four kingdoms, all in ruins but one, this is where our story begins, it starts with a young female hero called "Kielvana", who has beautiful ebony hair, with sweet light blue eyes. In a inn, Kielvana slowly opened her eyes, flickering with the golden sunlight peircing through the curtains and onto her bloody battleworn steel armour, she took off her covers and got out of her bed and untied the back of her linen sleepware to revail her smooth, creamy breasts (with her nipples still hard from her adventures the day before with two young bar maids,) with her smooth stomach leading down to her partially revealed pink and blue panty strap with the rest covered by her matching linen night wear, she continued to undress and slowly pulled off the rest of the night wear to reveal her only piece of clothing, her underwear. She started to walk back and lay back on top of her covers, wondering how to pass the time before her companions return to continue on their quest, she pondered for a moment then a idea sparked in her mind, she thought "maybe i could try this "masturbating" thing i heard the bar maids talk about whilst in the kitchen," she slowly wondered how to do it, so she started to rub and squeeze her soft breast with her supple left hand, and slowly gripped it and started to tease herself (she let out a long moan with an "oh god, yes"), and with her right hand, she slowly stuck her index and middle finger in her mouth and licked and smeared it with her saliva, she then took the wet fingers out of soft ruby mouth and slowly rubbed them down her soft creamy stomach and pushed them through her fine purple linen panties. Her fingers rubbed her soft, delicate pussy and slowly stucked them in and slowly began to rubbed it, she cried out in pleasure and she continued to finger herself, with each cry getting louder with every push, she started to slow her masturbation down and took her fingers out and started to rub her wet clit, getting faster and faster until she couldn't hold herself any longer and she cummed all over her wet sticky hand. Her heart beat started to decrease and her breathing slowly went down, she took her dripping wet fingers and slowly started to lick them clean of her cum. She thought to herself: "Wow, that was exhilarating, i never thought touching myself would be so pleasurable", she looked at herself and realised that she was all wet and sticky so she quickly took off her wet panties and search through her trunk for fresh clothes, luckily there was a fresh pair of lylic underwear and under-garments lying at the top of the neat pile of clothing bought from the loot found in the blood trolls' cave. After she slip on the fresh clothes and equipped her battle armour with her sword in its scabbard, she left the tavern with a cheery farewell and the hope that she will return. The market seemed empty apart from the occaisional merchant exclaiming offers in their stall, she continued her way to the Ferak Crossroads to meet her fellow companions on a quest to salvage precious objects from the fallen cities, she finally saw in the distance a small group of armoured warriors and rogues with two robed spirit healers, she followed them with her hand always on the handle of her sword, but no danger approached them on the roads to the gates of the golden city of Doruha. Their leader "Haroval" instructed for everyone to split into three groups to maximise the chance of finding the riches of the city, Kielvana followed the West route with only a young but experianced rogue called "Evarel", who has long light brown hair (although obscured by her hood) with brown charming eyes and smooth, creamy skin. After many hours, Evarel gave in to Kielvana's chattyness and started to discuss many things and slowly losing focus on the task, and slowly came to a stop whilst ransacking a nobles house. They both started to get strangely tired but suddenly caught each others eye, and they slowly (without thought) started to come closer and closer together until their hands and armour were touching, Kielvana soon found a strange feeling in her which made her take off her armour and lay it on the ground leaving only her soft leather armour underneath, she slowly lent forward and kissed Evarel, after taking her lips off Evarel's, she took her hand and led her to the soft feathery bed and layed her on it. Kielvana slowly took off each bit of leather to reveal her linen under-garment, and Evarel did the same with her leather armour but her clothing was see-through and so Kielvana saw the young girl's breasts underneath, she climb onto the bed with Evarel and started to kiss, and soon she took her linen clothing off to reveal her soft, plump tits and Evarel did the same with hers. They continued to makeout with Evarel having her breasts pressed against Kielvanas', and slowly she stopped kissing Evarel and started to tease her by sucking her teenage nipples, and slowly continued down to Evarels underwear, she slowly pulled them off to reveal her virgin pussy. "Oh god, I can't believe I going to have sex with Kielvana" Evarel thought but it was soon interupted by a pleasurable feeling coming from her pussy, the feeling never stopped coming, with Kielvana fingering herself while licking her pussy, she soon gave a cry "Oh god, Yyyyeeessss" and cum came out onto Kielvana's face. Kielvana stopped and pulled off her panties and let Evarel stick her tongue into her pussy, "Oh my, she is good for an amatuer" Kielvana thought and realised that Evarel stopped and look up at her, she wondered why until she saw Evarel reach into her travelers bag pack and slowly brought out a long cylindrical, rubbery dildo attached to a hard piece of leather which was sewn onto a soft pair of pink linen underwear, she said to Evarel with a suspicious tone "What are going to do with that," Evarel replied "You'll see, now close your eyes and count to ten," she cupped her hands over her eyes and slowly counted to ten. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine and ten, she slowly removed her hands from her face and opened her eyes to see that Evarel had strap this onto her but she now knew why Evarel was called "Swiftness in the Shadows", she didn't feel it being put on, she suddenly felt a sharp burst of pleasure coming from her pussy and she saw that the dildo had transformed into a working hard penis and grew onto her. She felt all of the feelings from the erect penis and she soon knew that it was now apart of her, "Oh my, look at that, I wonder what I could do with that ?" Evarel said with a cheeky smiley, she slowly crawled forward and place her lips onto the penis and slowly pushed it through, Kielvana gave a quiet gasp and thought "I now know guys love this so much," she then placed her hand on Evarel's head and forced it down till the penis was fully in her mouth, she let her head rise until the penis head started to come out of her mouth but before it left she pushed it back into her mouth, she kept repeating this until she gave a loud cry of pleasure and let the penis leave Evarel's mouth and started to spurt cum all over her sweaty face. Evarel slowly licked some cum from around her lips and said "Did you enjoy that, would you like to have some more fun with it?", she slowly kneel and placed the erect penis into her dripping wet pussy, she gave a loud gasped and pushed her into the erect penis, she gave a loud cry of pleasure and started to hump it giving loud "Oh"s and "Oh Yes"s. Kielvana was loving this and slowly joined in humping Evarel, getting faster and with Evarel giving constant signs of orgasms, Evarel slowly stopped and took the big, wet, sticky dick out of her pussy and bent over on her hands and knees, with her petite ass sticking in the air, to reveal her dripping wet pussy. Kielvana slowly went on her knees and held the giant dick in her hand, she slowly slid it in her pussy, with the side stretching the further it went in and slowly she began to fuck her, she gradually increased in speed (with the help of Evarel rocking back and forth), she placed her hands around Evarel's hair and slowly pulled to push her dick further inside each time. Evarel gave out constant sounds of pleasure, with her tits jiggling with every hump, she soon realised that this was too much and begged Kielvana to stop or she will cum but she didn't and kept on going. "Oh god, this too much I'm going to cum!" with her screaming with pleasure, she started to lose her breath and passed out with her cum slowly coming felt all the pleasure from the dick and she too passed out, with her penis turning back to the dildo it once was, with it coming off and laying on the soft, sticky bed. Kielvana soon woke up lying on a bed in strange room, she soon realised that Evarel was not there but she saw the symbols marked on the temple wall, showing a strange fertlisation cermony with an ancient beast being summoned after many centuries of hibernation. She look around, trying to find some garments to cover her naked body, luckily she found one of the followers robes and a soft pair of underwear, quickly putting it on and carefully walked through the doorway. She scouted the hall and headed towards another room, looking at the paintings and trying to decipher the symols along the walls, "Hmm, thats weird," she thought "All of the paintings and cerimonies, only have women in it, with no men at all," when she entered the room she saw all her female comanions stripped naked and tied to iron chains on the wall and among them she saw Evarel, she searched the room to try and find a knife or a sharp object that could be used to cut the rope tying them to to the chains. She couldn't find anything, so she tryed to untie Evarels rope with her hands but Evarel slowly looked up and whispered "Run". She turned around to she a group of armed female guards with a young girl, covered with symbols showing her high status with a fine, blue, silk dress. "Well, well, it looks like one of the prisoners escaped, get her and take her and her friend to the cerimonial preperation chamber " the young girl commanded, the guards walked forward and knocked her and Evarel unconcious, and picked up their bodies and followed the young girl out of the room, locking the door behind them...


End file.
